This invention is directed generally to improvements in automotive headlamp assemblies, and more particularly to a novel and improved photo-optic collector assembly for use in an automobile headlamp assembly or the like.
Some automobiles or other vehicles equipped with headlamps additionally provide some system to indicate or verify headlamp operation to the driver or operator. That is, when a headlamp is lighted, or if a headlamp fails to light when energized, a suitable indication or display will be given on the dashboard or in some other location visible to the driver or operator.
One such headlamp indicator system positions a photo-optic guideway or conductor with a receiving end thereof positioned for picking up light from an operating headlamp. The receiving end may be positioned within the headlamp housing itself, or at some other convenient location. Generally, the inlet or receiving end is suitably arranged to respond substantially only to light from a properly illuminated headlamp, and not to ambient light conditions or the like. The photo-optic guideway or conductor is extended to any suitable viewing point, for generally conducting the light from a properly illuminated headlamp to a convenient point of observation by the driver or operator. Such point of observation may be on some point exteriorly of the vehicle, perhaps adjacent the headlamp itself, but oriented so as to face the driver or operator, or indeed the photo-optic conductor may be extended as far as a suitable dashboard indicator panel or the like, if desired.
In the above photo-optic arrangement, proper illumination of the headlamp or other lamp will cause corresponding illumination of the driver-observable end of the photo-optic conductor. On the other hand, a failure of the lamp to illuminate properly will result in corresponding absence of illumination of the observable end of the photo-optic conductor.
While a number of assemblies and arrangements for achieving the desired mounting of the collector or intake end of the photo-optic conductor relative to the headlamp have been proposed, there is room for further improvement. In this regard, exisiting headlamp housings generally present curved or parabolic interior reflector surfaces and generally corresponding parabolic or similarly curved exterior surfaces. Generally speaking, it is desired to mount a photo-optic collector or receiver portion of the photo-optic system through a mounting aperture in the headlamp housing itself so as to be closely adjacent the bulb or filament of the lamp. However, existing headlamps present a great variety of differing curvatures and configurations of both external and internal surfaces, making reliable orientation and mounting of any given photo-optic collector assembly relatively difficult.
More significantly, it is important to maintain a watertight seal about the mounting aperture, to prevent the ingress of water, moisture or the like from damaging or destroying the filament or other internal headlamp components. Heretofore, it has been proposed to utilize a quantity of epoxy or similar adhesive and/or sealant materials to achieve the desired sealing between the photo-optic collector and the headlamp housing aperture. However, such sealing is difficult to reliably achieve and maintain using this approach.
Additionally, it is important during assembly to properly orient the collector or inlet end of the photo-optic system or conductor, relative to the lamp or filament of the headlamp, to assure optimal response. As an additional matter, when separate mounting and/or sealing pieces are utilized, it is important to properly orient the mounting and/or sealing piece relative to the photo-optic member or collector, to assure both proper orientation of the collector inlet relative to the light source and to assure proper orientation for reliable sealing of the sealing member or gasket.
Moreover, in a multiple piece assembly of the foregoing type, it is important that the assembler on a high volume automotive assembly line be required to perform as few operations as possible to assure the shortest possible time required for assembling automotive components and/or subassemblies of this type. Accordingly, it is important that a good supply of all the necessary parts be available, and that parts be preassembled when possible to minimize or optimize the labor time and consequent cost in assembling the components.
Advantageously, we have developed a novel and improved photo-optic collector assembly which addresses the foregoing considerations and concerns and overcomes the foregoing problems.
Our novel and improved photo-optic collector assembly includes a collector member for receiving and redirecting light outwardly of an automobile headlamp assembly or the like, a mounting member for engaging the collector member and for removably mounting the collector member to extend through a mounting aperture in the headlamp assembly, and a gasket member engageable intermediate a portion of the mounting member and the headlamp assembly or the like for forming a substantially watertight seal about the mounting aperture. The collector member and mounting member include cooperating assembly means for initially engaging the collector member with the mounting member in a preassembled condition for shipping and handling thereof, and for thereafter mounting the collector member to the mounting member and assembling the mounting member to the headlamp assembly in a fully assembled condition.